


Vow

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a bit porn, cause why not, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry told Louis he’d marry him was when they were both too young to understand the true meaning of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

The first time Harry told Louis he’d marry him was when they were both too young to understand the true meaning of the word, but it was still the start of something special.  
Harry looked around the playground curiously, taking in all of the children playing. His eyes stopped at a boy sitting on the ground with a puzzle, looking at it with concentration. Harry knew his name was Louis, he’d been watching him ever since he saw him for the first time. Harry didn’t know why, but the boy fascinated him.  
With a determined look he walked over to the boy and stopped in front of him, waiting for him to look up, and when he did, he pointed his finger at him.  
“Someday, I’m gonna marry you!” he exclaimed, making Louis tilt his head, looking a bit confused. Then he smiled brightly.  
“Okay.” Louis replied and patted the space beside him. “You wanna help me with my puzzle?”

***Space***

The second time, they were a bit older and beginning to understand their friendship better. Harry would get jealous whenever Louis spend time with anybody else but him, desired his attention all the time and luckily Louis was okay with it. But others weren’t.  
They were sitting in Louis’s tree house, Harry holding Louis close as he sobbed into his shoulder.   
“W-why do t-they say those t-things to m-me? W-why do they h-hit m-me?”  
“I don’t know Lou… they’re just mean, they just need someone to hurt to feel good about themselves.”  
“I d-didn’t do a-anything to t-them…”  
“I know…” Harry pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and slowly, Louis calmed down.  
“When we’re married nobody will dare to touch you Lou… I’ll protect you…”  
“Mhh…” Louis replied, nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck. “Thank you Harry…” he whispered sleepily, making Harry smile fondly at him.

***Space***

The third time was the day they both auditioned for X-Factor as solos’. They had traveled together and right before Louis went in, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. He smiled softly at him and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. It was soft and simple just like their friendship but it still filled Louis’s stomach with butterflies. It was so natural, like they’d done it their whole life, and in some way, they had.  
“When we’re married I’ll make you sing for me every day…” Harry whispered against his lips, making him smile.  
“Only if you sing with me…” Louis replied and Harry nodded with a smile, rubbing their noses against each other.  
“Now go in there and amaze them.”

***Space***

The fourth time was when they were put together. They hadn’t seen each other much at Bootcamp and were pleasingly surprised to see each other. When the judges told them the news, Louis had jumped into Harry’s arms, laughing in joy and Harry had pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
“We’ll get married and sing together…” He’d whispered in Louis’s ear, making him squeeze him harder.  
“We will.”

***Space***

The fifth time was when they made love for the first time. With Louis lying under him, panting and whimpering, Harry laid gentle kisses down his body and as he pushed inside, he kissed Louis with all the love he felt for the boy.  
“I can’t wait to marry you…I’ll make love to you every day, love you with all my being, give you all you desire…” he whispered as he gently started to move, and Louis’s only response was a small whine as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. After that, very few words were shared between them, only moans and pleas sounding through the room but it meant so much for both of them.

***Space***

The sixth time was when they moved in together. Nobody knew, but they had decided to move in that particularly day to celebrate their anniversary and as they stood in the door to their apartment Harry pulled Louis into a hug, kissing him gently on the forehead.  
“When we’re married I’ll carry you through the door and make love to you on every surface of the room, until you can’t stand.”  
Louis laughed and pushed against his stomach playfully. “You so romantic.” He said sarcastically but leaned up to kiss him deeply.

***Space***

The last time was when Louis said yes  
Louis starred down at the kneeling Harry, mouth open in shock. Harry smiled lovingly at him, and after a few seconds Louis’s face split in a bright smile, throwing himself into Harry’s waiting arms.  
“Yes! Yes of course!” he exclaimed and grabbed Harry’s face to kiss him passionately. When they pulled away, Harry gently grabbed his hand and slipped the silver ring on his finger. They stood up and Harry eagerly leaned down to kiss Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. When they pulled away, Louis chuckled softly.  
“What is it?” Harry asked with a smile.  
“You have a lot of promises to keep, my dear fiancé.”


End file.
